


Miraculous: the legends of Ladybug and Chat Noir part 1

by Rustedfeathers



Series: The legend of Ladybug and Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustedfeathers/pseuds/Rustedfeathers
Summary: Have you ever wondered what universe similar to ours but so different at the same time would be like? This is the legends of Ladybug and Chat Noir.





	1. Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning of a series that’s meant to streamline the story of the show and mature it a bit, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be quite a bit of deviation from the original canon in the near future.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ladybug clung to the side of the Eiffel Tower watching as the fox themed super villain released her grip on the blonde boy she had slowly fallen in love with over the past few months. 

 

“NO!!!” The superheroine screamed, as Adrien Agreste slipped slightly out of her hand. She brought her hands to ear immediately to relinquish her earrings, her miraculous the source of her powers over to the villain. To think, 6 months ago no minion of the maniac Hawkmoth could ever do this to her. Not Animan or Gamer, especially not Mr Pigeon! Not even stormy Weather…

  
  


Chapter 1: Stormy Weather

  
  
  
Every storm runs out of rain, just like every dark night turns into day.   
  
Gary Allan

6 months earlier 

September 11th, 2016

  
  


Marinette had no idea why she agreed to take care of Manon on her one Sunday off. Ok she knew why, because she couldn’t really say no to anyone who asked, because Nadja had a hard enough time taking care of this little bat out of hell being a single mom with an actual career and having to do a memorial piece over the horrific events of 9/11 15 years ago, but come on! This was her one day to kick back relax and do nothing. Hell all she even actually planned on doing was looking at the newest designer trends online. It wasn’t even like she was wasting her time she honestly just wanted do something to help further her future to the one job she’ll ever want. 

 

Of course the only thing Manon wanted to do was run around screaming in the common room kicking shit over and screaming at the blue haired girl to play with her. Marinette groaned. 

‘Why does she have to act like a hyperactive 5 year old all the time?’ She thought to herself. ‘Ok maybe it’s because she is a hyperactive 5 year old but that’s no excuse.’ 

 

“Hey Manon!” Marinette shouted Manon who had the brilliant idea of climbing up the table to swan dive off. “I heard they’re choosing the new weather girl for KIDZ, do you wanna watch?”

 

Manon's eyes lit and she quickly jumped off the table excited and ready to see her favourite show to finally get a new host. “Mirelle! Mirelle! Mirelle!” Manon screamed as Marinette put on the show, sighing in exasperation. She had no idea why Manon loved a 10 minutes show that played in the morning where a girl stood there simply telling the weather in a motherly voice but whatever got her out of Marinette's hair for a while. 

As the demon child watched the show bouncing up in her seat Marinette opened up her phone camera to look at herself. She looked at her eye where she has gotten a small shiner a couple weeks ago but thankfully had all healed up. She still couldn’t believe what had happened. The Kwami the miraculous, hawkmoth…

You see in the Daytime she was Marinette just a normal girl with a normal life. But there was something about her that no one knew yet. Because she had a secret. 

She was on constant alert for crime happening in Paris, people who needed saving and trying to be constantly prepared for the next time The villainous hawkmoth made his appearance. The evil bastard had already terrorized the city once and she wasn’t going to let it happen again because she just Marinette, she was also-

“Mirelle! Anon screamed in Marinette's ear as the judge walked on screen with the two contestants.

‘Holy shit kid’ Marinette thought to herself. 

Ok screen the host Alec something or other had begun to introduce the two finalists to this contest, a small Chinese girl dressed plain and simple but looking confident and warm, and on the other side of the bald man, a blonde girl with a white and blue sundress holding an umbrella. A fucking umbrella. 

 

‘Jesus Christ’ Marinette thought to herself ‘try hard much.’ 

 

“Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!” Alec announced with the crowd breaking into a roar, causing the two girls to wave and giggle. ‘Did that blonde one just blow a kiss? Holy shit I almost hate her as much as Chloe’

“We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.”

The number appeared on screen, and Marinette felt a pull in her hand she looked down and saw that her phone was gone. Looking to her right she saw that Manon had taken it and began to try to unlock the thing that this babysitting job help pay for. 

“Oh shit don’t lock me out of my phone!” Marinette screamed. Manon looked up and saw Marinette's eyes wide and horrified so of course the first though in her head was to run away from her babysitter. Marinette’s first thought was to get her phone back because she would be damned if the little brat broke it.

“Come on, Manon, give that back!” Marinette yelled running around the sofa after the little shit. 

“But I wanna vote for Mirelle!” Screamed  Manon jumping off the sofa as Marinette dived towards her causing her babysitter to fall face flat on it. Marinette: Manon, please, if you lock me out of my phone all my work will be gone don’t ruin this for me!” She leapt off the sofa and chased after the child under the table, only to stand too early and smash her head on the corner.

“Ow!” Marinette exclaimed, “fuck me” she said more quietly. 

She crawled out from under the table and looked around the room seeing no Manon or phone in sight. 

‘Shit this girl bugs out faster then I do’ the frustrated teen thought to herself. Just then she remembered all the times she played hide and go seek with her father hiding behind the curtains thinking she was clever. Trying not to giggle Marinette approached the curtain.

“Hmmm I wonder where Manon is?” She asked out loud coyly. “AHA!” She let out her victory cry opening the curtain only to discover Manon wasn’t there. 

‘Maybe I just wasn’t the smartest five year old afterall,’ she begrudgingly thought. 

Behind her she heard the little monster say excitingly “I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!”

Marinette walked up to Manon eyes glued to the tv with unlocked phone in hands and quickly swiped her device back. Marinette was preparing herself for Manon to begin crying and throwing a fit bit almost immediately Manon ran to the sewing table where Marinette's latest project was. 

A hat she had designed in hopes to win the eye of one Gabriel Agreste, with a small contest he had started at her school. Gabriel was her favourite designer in the world making every fashion piece that has ever inspired the girl. He seemed snooty at first but then again so did his son who attended the same school at Marinette. Adrian… Marinette snapped out of her thoughts quickly before she began her daily daydream of the adorable blonde. ‘It’s just hormones Marinette thought. 

“Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?” She groaned. As quickly as she accepted defeat a small floating creature appeared. Marinette immediately reacted afraid that Manon would see Tikki. 

“Stay low, Tikki!” 

The small red creature with black spots about the size of an avocado simply giggled

“Don't worry. I’ve been hiding from peoples sight for years Marinette.” Tikki said quietly. “And if anything who's going to believe a five year old that they saw something like me. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.”

“Yeah lets hope Manon doesn’t ever get akumatized because then shit will really hit the fan.” Marinette said to her partner. 

Tikki flew off as sudden as she flew in as the doorbell rang.

Marinette answered the door to see her best friend in the entire world Alya. Alya was a darker skinned girl with long brown and red hair that was always looking better than what Marinette could ever hope for. She was a lot of things that Marinette could ever hope for. Outgoing, driven, courageous, and very very curvy. Marinette on the other hand was a plain skinny little thing with a small waist tied back blue hair and lanky figure. Although she herself knew she very perky breasts with smoothness of her half Chinese half white skin she didn’t really go showing them off hoping  one day her handsome and blonde ‘stop it!’ Husband would one day enjoy. 

“Alya, how the hell are ya?” Marinette said tired and sarcastically. 

Alya seemed to just ignore how much of a hotel mess her blue headed friend was and immediately began her fast spoken speech. “Great! Because I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?”

“What who?” Marinette asked confused. Alya simply smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Oh my god, now? Adrien is in the park right now?” 

“As we speak!” Alya said joyfully. 

“Alya no.” Marinette said sternly. 

“Alya, yes!” Her bitch of a friend replied. Marinette has opened up to Alya that as of late although only knowing Adrien for about 10ish days, Marinette had become somewhat attracted to him. How nice he was and genuine even though he was young teen model. How sexy he looked in the latest Agreste magazine she picked up, and erhm genuine yes genuine. This had cause Alya to decide to play matchmaker. 

“Fuck Alya, What...what am I even gonna say to him?”

“The same thing as usual”Alya began to frantically dance on the spot covering her face imitating her friend. "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."   
“Stop it,” She replied “maybe that’s the reason I shouldn’t even try it.” 

“But how will you ever unleash your inner horndog if you don’t try?” Alya asked. 

Before Marinette could reply that Alya talked too much about sex for a girl her age a little responsibility ran up and clung to Marinette's leg.

“Uh, who's she?” Manon asked.

“Shit,” Marinette cursed silently. “I forgot about this little detail.”

“And who's she?” Said Alya ever so delightfully. 

“This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon.” Marinette let out a sarcastic gasp. “Oh no! I can't go out!” Although Alya knew right away that Marinette was more disappointed then she let on.

“Let me guess. Another ‘you couldn't say no’ favor?” Alya asked mockingly 

“No, I just couldn't... say... no…”

“Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.” Alya said before Manon got bored and ran back to the room to no doubt cause more trouble. “Thanks, but I'm responsible for her…” Marinette said to Alya. “ Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's…” a loud crash erupted behind Marinette. “an absolute angel.” Marinette turned her head to see the beautiful sight of Manon clashing pots and pans together. “Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!” She screamed as she chased the angel once more. 

“You're just a pushover, Marinette,”Alya told the distraught babysitter who had begun to drag Manon back towards the doorway. “I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.” 

“Who are you, anyway?” Manon’s curiosity had slightly peaked once more. 

I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!” Alya exclaimed waving her fingers around. 

Manon giggled at this “No, you're not! ...Are you?”

Alya grabbed Manon in the air, and put her on Marinette's shoulders 

“Okay, let's all go to the park!” Alya said excitedly

“Yay!” Manon shrieked in Marinette’s ear. 

“Okay..” Marinette said nervously not keen to make an ass of herself in front on Adrien once again.

 

At the KIDZ+ studio a new development was happening. 

“This is the moment we've been waiting for!” Alec announced to the happy audience of kids. “The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..” The votes popped up on the large overhead screen above a landslide showing Mireille having significantly more votes. 

“Mireille!” 

Aurore gasped in disappointment while the Crowd cheered 

“Man, she crushed you, eh?” Alec said to Aurore “Better luck next time!”

“Fuck this” Aurore shouted and stomped off the stage. Alec was just glad the crowd was cheering so loud that the kids couldn’t hear the disgruntled loser.

“What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!” He said loving the drama.

Across Paris someone else was loving the drama as well. A Dark room was lit up by a circular windows metal cover unraveling showing a glass window with a metal design of a Butterfly on it, the centre hole having no glass in it. 

A man dressed in a purple suit with black gloves and grey mask stood in the light surrounded by white butterflies. 

“The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim…” the man said in his low hungry voice. “Such easy prey for my akuma.” A butterfly flew into his hand which he covered with the other. A strong purple energy surrounded his hand causing a change underneath.He lifted his hand and underneath was a purple and black moth, his akuma.It flew away from his hand and out the window flying into the city of Paris heading to the KIDZ+ building.    
  


Aurore Beauréal entered  the elevator in the building ready to go home and finally accept defeat. Her father was right. She’ll never amount to anything more then a harlet. Having to deal with years of abuse from him she had hoped she could prove him wrong just once. The way he had beat her for doing the littlest things wrong, sometimes for just existing, the time he locked her in her room with no food for that one long weekend for speaking back, and what he did to hope and cure the gay out of her… she really was useless. She couldn’t win anything. 

“Fuck that!” She screamed “I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-“ before she could continue the power in the elevator shut down causing her to scream and back into the corner.

“What the hell” Aurore said frightened.

The elevator lit up with the bright purple glow of the akuma. 

Aurore began swinging her parasol at the moth frightened by insects. “Ngh! Ah!” She grunted as she opened the parasol,leaving it wide open for the small bug to absorb itself into it. 

Aurore put her hands to her side and the power returned. Around her eyes a glowing moth symbol had appeared and voice spoke to her. 

“So correct you are. You should have won. Yes…” LI should have won. Yes!”

“Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth.” Hawk Moth exclaimed “I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?”

“Yes” Aurore told her new master. 

“That's my weather girl.” Hawkmoth told her ‘ _ that’s my girl Aurore now you’re being a good girl’  _

“Show the world who the best weather girl really is” hawkmoth told his newest villain.The purple light engulfed Aurore transforming her into something new.

  
At The Place des Vosges there was something magical happening. The well known photographer Vincent Russo was there taking pictures with all his passion of one Adrien Agreste posing in every angle by the fountain. Marinette couldn’t believe how sexy his smile was how breathtaking his eyes were how “you’re drooling girl” Alya told her friend. 

“No I’m not” Marinette exclaimed wiping her mouth anyways. 

“So what’s the plan girl?” Alya asked Marinette. 

Marinette thought about this already too late to not play along. 

“We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.” 

“Then what?” 

“Then?” Marinette replied. “Then I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!”

“Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.” Alya smikred Marinette giggled at this “what do you think Alya, I can't approach him this is intense shit for me. I’ve never had a crush”

“Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!” Vincent exclaimed taking the pictures of the blonde supermodel. 

Marinette walked with her friend and nuisance trying to act as natural as possible but of course failing at every attempt.

“Um, we couldn't be more invisible.” Alya told her blushing friend 

“Okay, let's just start over I’m sure he’ll see us then. Can we just not do this Alya I’m not even that into him.” Adrien looked up and saw his classmates. Excited to see some friends he waved to them with a friendly smile.

“Did you see that? He waved at me!” Marinette squealed in Alya’s ear. 

“Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.”Alya told her friend forcing down the still waving hand. 

“Oh shut up” Marinette said.

“Stop ruining your panties and I will”

 

  
Mireille exited the elevator holding her trophy admiring it. ‘I worked hard for this I deserve this’ she thought to herself pleased with her progress, she looked up ahead of her and saw a girl. 

The girl had pale skin and light purple-gray eyes With large, pointed,ponytails all sorts of purple. On her face, she had jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lightning bolts.Her tight dress was designed almost like a storm, white lightning bolt patterns that have bright purple outlines even The sleeves became with lighting bolts. She held a closed dark purple parasol by its black handle.

“Aurore?” Mirelle asked

“Hahahaha!” The girl laughed menacingly “I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!” She held up her parasol and an icy beam shot out towards her former competitor. Mirelles body became encased in ice with only her head free. 

“Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!” She screamed feeling her skin freeze. 

“No one's coming to help you” stormy weather told the frozen girl leaning in close to “no one's coming to help with city anymore. After i make sure these powers are permanent I’m coming back for you. Then him…”

 

“Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!” Vincent went on over and over and Adrien continued to follow his directions as best as possible. Marinette stared at this unfolding and thought he was used to it. All these years he was used as a model ever since he was a child. She wondered if he ever got tired of being perfect. 

“Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it!”

Manon said to her star gazed baby sitter.  “Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!” Manon tugged on her sleeve over and over to get her attention.

“Ah! What?” Marinette said snapping out of her embarrassing trance. 

“Ngh! Silenzio!” Vincent screamed at the noisy pair. 

“Come on!” Manon yelled not caring what the man had to say. 

“Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!” Alya said hoping to defuse the situation. 

Manon grabbed Marinette’s leg and screamed “No! I wanna go with Marinette!” 

“I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.” Marinette said hoping she could look less infatuated which she 100% wasn’t. 

“But what about Adrien?” Alya said to Marinette as walked away.

“You go stare at him, you’re the one who wanted to come see him” and with that Marinette walked proud of herself for not giving into a simple Crush.”

Alya sighed and crossed her arms.‘My work is never appreciated’ she thought to herself.Her phone pinged and she looked down at it. 

MARINETTE: DONT ACTUALLY THO ILL BE SO MAD IF YOU DO

 

  
Outside the KIDZ+ studio Stormy Weather exited the building  to a crowd chanting Mireille's name.   
they immediately stopped and stared at the colourful girl. 

“Where's Mireille?” One person asked  _ where’s your brother _

Stormy Weather groaned. “For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery!” She lifted her parasol. “Oh wait... too late.”A large gust of wind rushed forward to the crowd. 

 

“Come on, let's go back to Alya” Marinette said to the now ballooned child. 

“I want to go on the merry-go-round!” 

“No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Alya…” Alya yeah that’s the person she wanted to see. 

“You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?” Manon screamed. 

“ what I didn’t- Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-“

Manon had begun to flash her baby doll eyes. “Awe” Marinette sighed sadly while Manon grabbed Marinette by her hand, giggling. 

Vincent meanwhile had noticed that his star had become exhausted from the so far hour long shoot. “Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!” Vincent ran towards the most objectively attractive girl he could find which really he had to judge off of something other than what his instinct could judge because you know. There, a girl by the tree eating a apple as curvy as her. “You! I need an extra!” He shouted to Alya. “Who me?” Alya exclaimed 

“Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!” He shouted excited. “Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple.” She said throwing down her apple and shoving her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought!”

Alya quickly found Marinette at the Merry-go-round knowing it’s where her sisters always want to go. “They need an extra to pose with Adrien!” Alya told the bored babysiter.

“What? Seriously?” Marinette replied

“Is that boy your boyfriend?” Manon asked Marinette

“What? No, nononononono. No boyfriends here and  _ someone  _ should learn that it should stay that way” Marinette said towards Alya

“Go on! What are you waiting for?” Alya persisted. “But, what about Manon?” Considering the opportunity

Alya wagged  finger towards Marinette and gestured her aside. “You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here.” Alya said gripping Manon’s shoulders.  “You don't know how to control her anyway.”

“No way, Marinette's my babysitter!” The five year old screamed ‘always with the fucking screaming Marinette thought. 

“Trust me. Unicorns unite!” Alya said lifting the girl to her shoulders. “Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!”

“Yee-haw!” Manon joined. 

Marinette gulped and turned around. She began to walk to the photo shoot. 

‘Why do I have to do this he’s just a boy. Attractive,sweet yes but just a boy. Why am I being such a pussy? He’s just a boy. We’ll do this become closer friends and I can get over this stupid crush.’ As the boy got closer to her sight he looked up causing Marinette's heart to skip a beat.

‘Just a boy’ she thought. But just then he looked away from her and up to the sky. A gust of wind blasted by her and she looked up. Up above was a girl flying through the sky. 

“Oh shit” Marinette said “please don’t be what I think that is.”

Stormy Weather fired an icy wind at the people around the park each holding a balloon with Mirelles face on it. The icy wind surrounded  the Merry-go-round and froze it entirely. 

Marinette was in shock hearing the screams of people. ‘No, Manon, Alya.’ No longer was her little flight of fancy there to distract her. Only one thought entered her mind. Marinette ran to the closest cover she could find, behind a park bench and crouched down. She opened her purse and out flew the small kwami she kept with her everywhere. “Time to transform Tikki!” She exclaimed while Tikki saw the super villain flying up above. 

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette said. Tikki turned into a beam of energy zapping itself into her red earring, which grew five spots and so did its brother earring on her other ear. Marinette's clothes disappeared in a pink light being replaced with a skin tight outfit instead, bright red and polka dot spots running down it. Her hair turned her black and two long pink ribbons shot down from her ponytails. An small red black polka dotted mask covered Marinette's eyes and small yoyo in the same design appeared attached to her hip. 

Marinette had a secret. She was the owner of the Ladybug Miraculous, protector of Paris from the evils of the villainous Hawkmoth. She was Ladybug. Jumping above. The luckiest, simply the best.

Ladybug wasted no time rushing to the Merry-go-round

“Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that!” She blamed herself  “No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.” Ladybug approached the Merry-go-round and saw the ice was like a wall simply trapping the two girls inside. She shouted to Alya and Manon “I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!” 

Ladybug used her greatest tool her yo-yo and wrapped it around the ice in one swift throw. Tugging hard hoping to cut the ice the cord slipped retracting the yo-yo back to her. 

“Or not? On to plan B!” She said 

“Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!” 

“Where is Marinette?” Manon said near in tears the most quiet Marinette had heard her all day. “She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.” Ladybug told the girl softly. 

“How did you know my name?” Once signs five year old curiosity had peaked.

“Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me!” Ladybug said quickly. “She’s also trapped but I’m going to save you all. I’ll be back!” She quickly jumped out of the park throwing her yo-yo to a building and swinging across the city of Paris.

 

Stormy weather was floating down the street destroying every advertisement she could find of her competitor when a man jumped down in front of her. The young man had messy blonde hair on top of his head, and glowing green cat eyes peering from behind his black mask covering his face. He wore a black leathery suit zipped up like a jacket and had a prehensile tail like belt hanging off the back of him. He stood up using his long staff he held. 

“Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?” The young man shouted at her.

“My name is not Ice Queen!” She yelled back. “It’s Stormy Weather! Soon you’ll all know my name!”

“Listen,” The black cladded man said to her “Chat Noir is feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?” 

Lightning began to erupt from the sky behind her

“Never,” she told him. 

“Of course she controls electricity why wouldn’t she?” Chat Noir asked himself and he ran towards the villain jumping in the air and flipping his pole towards her face. Stormy weather quickly aimed her parasol at him and fired a gust of wind so strong it shot back the cat like superhero back 4 blocks 

“Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuu-“ he screamed stopped by a figure grabbing him swinging by and landing on the ground. 

“I thought cats always land on their feet.” Ladybug asked smirky to the recovering Chat Noir 

“Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered” he said smugly and grabbing ladybugs hand to kiss. 

Ladybug pulled her hand away as soon as Chat Noir’s lips touched it and pushed Him back by his nose

“No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir, I have a feeling Elsa here is a little more dangerous than stoneheart was.” She began to Leap towards the Danger but quickly looked back to her partner. “But you're welcome.” She said with a smirk. 

Stormy weather flew through the streets with a clear target in mind but was stopped by a magical yo-yo wrapped around her ankle. 

“We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!” She screamed at the heroes and used her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning. Lightning struck down and Chat Noir swiftly dodged it landed close to Ladybug who was dodging her own lightning. Their faces a few inches away from each other Chat Noir smiled and cocked and eyebrow only for lady to point his head towards the action.

“Finneeee.” He said to ladybug. “You just won yourself a cat fight!” He told stormy weather pouncing down the street towards her. 

“Black ice!” The villain shouted once again using  her parasol to coat the street with ice and creating another wind blast. Chat Noir was shot back sliding across the ice with ladybug swinging in and grabbing him before he could hit a wall. “Gotcha!” 

(Stormy Weathers attention was taken away from her foes by a screen with Mireille. She screamed in anger and blasted it with her parasol, “fucking everywhere I go I see her everywhere I go”  _ there you are everywhere I go reminding me of how much of a failure of a father I was.  _

“A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!” Chat Noir declared ready to jump into action once more but was stopped by Ladybug grabbing  Chat Noir by his tail

“ Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap. I can’t keep saving your ass”

“But you sure do love to watch it.” He replied to which she rolled her eyes. “You got a plan?”

“Just follow my lead.” Ladybug told the feline, jumping and running alongside the wall of the building. ‘I love this part she thought to herself.’ She looked across the street and saw Chat Noir running along the other side. ‘He may be annoying, makes the cringiest jokes I’ve ever heard and is probably a huge douche in real life, but the couple of times we’ve teamed up he’s been a huge help’ she thought to herself. And it was true. Chat Noir was the perfect partner. Not a sidekick or a nuisance, but a major help and great team player. He had helped her with a car chase a mugging and burning building in the last week. That wasn’t even mentioning the stone heart incident. He had been there for her to remind her she was doing good when she couldn’t rely on anyone else too. It also helped that he was kinda cute. Although that was a slight physician attraction, nothing like she felt towards Adrien. 

“Not you again!” She heard stormy weather yell to them. Ladybug looked up and noticed at the last second a hurricanes force of wind being fired towards them once again. Chat noir and Ladybug were fired back down the street screaming in pain and surprise. 

‘Damn it I got caught up in daydreaming again’ Ladybug thought to herself. It was happening more and more often that she would catch herself daydreaming about the blonde she went to school with. Why was this happening to her? Not only did she completely forget about her plan but let Chat Noir down who was following her lead this entire time. She peered down and noticed multiple parked cars being blown away with the force as well, but not only parked.. a minivan that was driving by with a mother and child. 

“No!” she screamed, ladybug threw her yo-yo towards a lamppost and swung down towards the vehicle catching it just as it fell. Unfortunately catching all the weight as well. She bent backwards as the minivan crushed into her. Feeling the pain of the wind blast the sharp turn from her swing on The lamp post and taking the full blunt hit of the vehicle she felt her body giving up. 

‘Come on,’ ladybug screamed in her head. ‘You got this save them!’ As it became too much and ladybug screamed she saw the black cladded figure leap forward and push the back end of the vehicle down landing flat on the ground. Ladybug quickly moved to the side of the vehicle and screamed at the driver to go. 

Chat Noir ran up to her gripping her shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern. 

“I’ll be fine,” she groaned in pain. “First stormy weather!” 

Both the heroes looked forward and felt a dark shadow loom over them. Looking up in surprise they both saw a large bus falling towards them. “Ohmygod”Ladybug said quickly. 

“What the fuck”Chat Noir said quietly. 

Ladybug gripped her friend close to her side and swung her yo-yo quickly in front of her acting as a shield. The bus fell on top of them and both Ladybug and Chat Noir stood there frightened as the bus went around them with a large hole being cut as their only passageway to safety. 

Ladybug looked around now on the inside of a toppled bus gripping Chat Noir closely. “I can’t believe that worked.” She said hoarsely. 

“Hardy fucking har” he replied. 

 

Back at The Place des Vosges  Alya was playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round trying anything to keep her calm. Hoping the little girl wouldn’t feel any fear of the impending doom.

“Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!” Alya said clapping hands with the child. “Hey, no fair, you always win!” The little girl said frustrated. A loud cracking noise erupted above “ “What's that?” Alya looked up and saw the space around them closing in around them. The ice was getting bigger and their time was running out. 

“It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt!” Alya said jumping towards  Manon to tickle her. “Wahahaha!” 

Manon  stopped giggling and struggling When she heard The ice cracking once again. 

“Wanna hear another story?” Alya said sheeply leading Manon under the merry-go-round away from closing ice. ‘I hope Marinette is ok.’

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir traveled through the city following the chaos Stormy weather left behind. 

“This is insane” Ladybug said to  Chatton. 

“Yeah it’s definitely hissing me off” he replied 

“Fuck my life” ladybug said to herself. Her head snapped to a final destination of the destruction. A hole on the side of an apartment crackling with electricity. Ladybug leapt through the window and began to search the home. “Is anyone here?” She said aloud. There was no one in sight only knocked over furniture and burn marks. 

“Jesus this guy was a pig,”  Chatton said landing next to her. “But I guess he was a fan” pointing to the tv. Ladybug turned her to head to it and saw the KIDZ+ station playing with a ever so familiar face. 

Scene: City   
Stormy Weather appeared on the cracked tv screen “Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the anniversary of 9/11. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Your man made buildings are all going to topple now, and you’ll be left in the cold.”

“Ok that’s fucked up”  Chatton said

“ yeah but At least now we know where to find her.” Ladybug told him.

“Prepare for the worst weather in history!” Stormy weather said from the screen outside the building as  Chatton and Ladybug ran inside. Chatton looked up and saw a poster of Aurore. 

“Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!” 

“It's her!” Ladybug said “The akuma must be in her parasol!” 

From the screen Old stormy continued “In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!” The blizzard had begun snowing in clumps hard and fast, the skies pitch black.

Ladybug and Chat Noir entered the studio, but they saw no one. Ladybug looked to the camera in the centre of the stage. “It’s a recording!” She exclaimed realizing the trap all along. 

Just then stormy weather flew down laughing firing lightning bolts at the two heroes or at least they thought. As chat Noir flipped over one it crackled into the wires set up around the studio shutting down all the power around them. Stormy weather simply laughed more and flew up the stair way. In her head she could hear Hawk Moth once more. “This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!”  _ Bring yourself to me now girl. I have to keep punishing you over and over.  _

“Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!”  Chatton told ladybug who was busy tripping over a wire and face planting In the dark. “Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?” 

“kinda hard to see in the dark  Chatton” she told him, letting out a surprised grunt as  Chatton grabbed Ladybugs hand and led her along the way. “No need to bug out. Just trust me!” He said as she felt herself being led up stairs. 

“Can you see in the dark?” She asked.

“Yeah it’s the upside Of being a pussy” he told her. 

 

“Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, ‘Look into my eye!’” Alya told Manon  who was laughing and clapping. “Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.” Just then an icicle broke through the top of the merry-go-round dropping down toward them. Manon shuddered and moved closer to her temporary guardian.

“I hope Marinette is ok.” 

Alya simply hugged the little girl while thinking “Hurry up, Ladybug…”   
  


In the Darkened KIDZ+ stairwell Ladybug and Chat Noir, leading her by the hand, were rushing up it. Ladybug feeling too much like the damsel in distress decided to finally take charge. 

“Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--“

“duck! Chat yelled as a fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly missed Ladybug

“--follow your lead on this one.” She finished. ‘I had a feeling something happened to us that made us more like our kwamis but night vision? That’s something else’ 

A light burst into Ladybugs eyes as Chat kicked opened the door at the top of the stairwell. The very top of the building was surrounded by a massive snow storm also mixed in with more lightning than Paris had ever seen. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood their ground in front of Stormy weather flying the sky looking down at them with a smirk. 

“You dipshits! You fell right into my trap!” She exclaimed making a whirlwind appear with her parasol. 

“The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!” Hawkmoth’s voice echoed in her head.

“There's no way out! Party's over, fools!” She yelled at them. “Are you proud of me dad!” She shouted. The heroine looked towards-Chat Noir holding her hand still. She pulled away while Chat Noir chuckled nervously. Ladybug looked to a  man frozen from the neck down with him looking up crying. 

“We're just getting started, Stormy!” Ladybug shouted to her. “Let him and everyone else go!”

“You think I never told him to let me go to not pin me down!” She screamed at the heroine. 

“Oh shit.” Chat said quietly with a sad voice. Ladybug closed her eyes for a brief moment. People that do these things. The reason she was so strong wasn’t because of her hate for losing but because it grew the more she thought the terrible man who raised her who couldn’t even be considered a father. And now ladybug had to fight her. Ladybug opened her eyes and shouted at the top of her lungs “Lucky Charm!” She threw her yo-yo up in the air spinning and magical light exploded out of it releasing a red towel with polka dots. “A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?” She said gripping it. 

“Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.” He said taking a corner and wiping the snow from his hair. 

“Just hold your whiskers.” She told him pulling the towel away. 

“Hail!” Stormy weather shouted as A hailstorm appeared all pouring down on the heroes.

Chat Noir began to spin his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail

“So what's the plan for getting the akuma back?” He said struggling “My arm's starting to get a cramp!” 

Ladybug looked around everything beginning to fade to grey, oh this part always made her lightheaded. In colour she saw he an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and the large sign behind Stomry weather. Now it was just a matter of putting the pieces together. 

“See that sign over there? Take it down” she told Chat Noir 

“All right.” He replied. The two jumped back out of the way of the hail with Chat pulling back his and hand and yelling “Cataclysm!” His power activated the per of destruction and his hand flowed a black energy. 

He looked to stormy weather and shouted “Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?”  _ Is that all you got? Are you really that useless. As useless as me frozen under all this ice? _

Stormy Weather screamed in rage and struck more lighting at Chat Noir as he punched across the rooftop dodging and flipping. 

‘He’s getting good’ ladybug thought to herself getting into position. 

Chat  leapt to the billboard sliding under Stormy Weather and pressed his energized hand to the leg, causing it to rust and disintegrate. The billboard began to fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasted  a hole in it and Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle pulling her down. Stormy weather was thrown off balance not being to able to stop Ladybug as she took off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over the HVAC pipe she saw earlier. The wire from her yo-yo was weaved around the building taught being at its very end, opening the towel, Ladybug soared in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she fell and the angle of the crane caused her to lose her parasol. Chat Noir jumped up and caught it, and tossed it to Ladybug. Perfect unison, protectors of Paris. Miraculous. 

“Get out of here, you nasty bug.” She exclaimed breaking the parasol. The akuma flew out of the two broken pieces  hoping to escape. 

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma.” Ladybug said aloud she threw her yo-yo towards the Akuma “Time to de-evilize!” She captured the akuma in the yo-yo and swings it back to her hand. “Gotcha!” She slipped her finger across the closed line of the the yo-yo and akuma became purified deep inside of it from the evil possessing it banning the demonic energy once and for all. “Bye bye, little butterfly.” She opened the yo-yo and let the butterfly out watching it fly away free of all the evil it was forced to go through.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She yelled throwing her towel she spawned earlier into the air.  The towel turned a Very miraculous light and flies around the city fixing the damage it caused from every cracked wall and every icy plume left behind, and finally the weather turning back to normal. 

The light flew towards The Place des Vosges and around The glacier that covered the merry-go-round and melted the icy cage.    
“And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo…” Alya cutting her story off seeing all the ice melt down. Outside a groups of Firefighters cheered in response. “Princess kissed her Prince Charming and…”

“They lived happily ever after?” Asked Manon looking plenty happier knowing they were safe. “Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!” Alya told her poking her nose. Manon giggled and embraced Alya.    
Back the KIDZ+ building Stormy Weather turned  back into Aurore.   
“Uh, what am I doing up here?” She asked holding her head. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked to each other bumping their fists saying “Pound it!”   
knowing it wasn’t the best battlecry, but it was something to celebrate their victory. 

Across Paris in Hawk Moth's lair the owner stood there holding his cane with his head down. “Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!” He said with his large window closing waiting till the next time he would be able to conquer the young super heroes. 

The two who had just been sworn revenge against were making sure the girl who had been transformed was ok. 

“Are you alright,” asked ladybug. The girl nodded in a daze, only snapping out of it when she saw her father shivering across the rooftop. Before Ladybug could react Chat Noir had pushed the man against the wall. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?” He yelled in the mans face. The man merely shook his head. 

“Chat no!” Ladybug said to him. “We’ll hand him to the proper authorities afterwards right now we have to take care of this girl.” Chat Noir loosened his grip but before doing anything else the door broke open and the Paris police force opened up. 

“Hands in the air!” Officer Raincomprix shouted entering the premises with Three other police officers. 

“Right here officer” Chat Noir said throwing the man to the ground in front of them. 

“Get away from the man and back up Chat Noir.” The officer said shocking both Ladybug and her partner. “Everyone drop their weapons and get on their knees.” 

“But this is the guy right here…” Chat trailed off. 

“What are you doing officer?” Ladybug asked. 

“You there are under arrest for the crimes of vigilantism, destruction of public property obstruction of justice  and attempt of murder.”

“Excuse me?” Chat Noir asked looking dumbfounded. “We Just saved this girl from being possessed by the only bad guy who you should be after, hawk freaking moth.” He turned his glare towards Aurore’s father. “And this pedophile here.” 

“We do not accept vigilantes in this city here!” One of the police officers in the back yelled. “You two are the whole reason hawk moth gives out powers in the first place!” Shouted another. 

“Gives our powers?” Ladybug asked. “You can’t blame these victims they never wanted these powers they barely remember what happened. They’re possessed by him!” 

“Nice try, now this is your last warning on the ground now!” Raincomprix said. Aurore complied getting to her knees. 

“What are you doing?” Ladybug asked. “Get up you don’t have to do this.”

“I remember what I did.” Aurore told the hero. “Even if it wasn’t my choice this is. I’m going to go with him. Please leave and stop this from ever happening again.” Before ladybug could say anymore she heard a beeping next to her ear. Her miraculous was losing its charge. Every time she or Chat Noir used their power of lucky charm and cataclysm they only had a matter of minutes to leave before their kwamis were too exhausted to continue. She looked at her partner in crime who nodded at her, knowing they had to leave now or have their identities revealed. 

Leave now leaving behind a innocent girl who was volunteering for this and fight another day or stay and have their identities revealed on top of a new building no doubt having cameras set up everywhere. Marinette hated that she had to make this choice, a choice no 15 year should have to make. 

As Marinette entered the park she almost broke down crying, but she knew this was her life her responsibility. She had to keep it together and made sure that day to day Marinette was happy, so that Ladybug could be the one to make the hard choices. Tikki flew up peeking out of her jacket collar. 

“You did what you had too, Marinette.” She told Marinette. 

“I know Tikki.” She told her faithful friend. 

“Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!” Tikki told her owner hoping to cheer her up. Marinette looked off at her crush seeing him standing there with his hand rubbing his neck. He looked beyond distraught. 

“You don't think it's too late?” She asked Tikki. “You think after all that happened it’s really something I should do?”

“Come on, Marinette,” she replied “You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!” 

“Ok Tikki,” Marinette giggled. “After I go find Manon and Alya. 

Marinette made her way towards the two girls she desperately needed to see and leaned down to catch Manon and lift her up in the air. 

“Marinette I have to tell you something!” Manon giggled. 

“What’s that munchkin?” Marinette asked Manon

“I know what your secret is!” She replied with a grin. 

“W-w-what secret?” Marinette asked scared all colour draining from her face. 

“Ladybug is your best friend! That's how she came to save you right away!” 

Marinette hugged the girl tight. “No that’s you Manon. You’re ladybugs best friend.” 

“Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?” Manon’s began right away. 

“No, Manon.” Marinette sighed “I have something important to do.Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!” 

“Wait. Who is that angel?” Vincent announced pointing at the burden Marinette was holding at the moment giggling away at being called an angel once again today. 

Marinette and Alya watched on as Manon had the time of her life playing with Adrien in the photo shoot. Marinette sat there with Alyas hand around her shoulder being completely done with this day. But at least the boy she had been admiring from afar had become happier the before. 

“Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto!“ she could hear Vincent Say pleased with himself. 

“It’ll happen girlfriend, trust me on that I’ll make sure of it” Alya told her friend. 

“I’m sure you want it to happen more than I do at this point.” Marinette told Alya giggling. 

  
  
  


[ https://youtu.be/1q3LEadIk3w ](https://youtu.be/1q3LEadIk3w)

  
  



	2. The Bubbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a migraine that kept me from sleeping, it was pretty awful so I wrote this.

Chat Noir stood on the rooftop peering over the city. Paris was absolutely beautiful and he felt he took it for granted to often. So many blessings in his life yet he could only think about the things that brought him down, disappointed him, all in all made him hate his life. He had no idea who he really was until he got the miraculous. Now? Now he waited for that to fall to shit as well. He heard the soft thud of his insect partner land behind him.  
“You’re out late aren’t you?” He asked her.  
“I didn’t see around after that day on the tower and I needed to talk to you” ladybug told him approaching the crouched hero. “I figured Cats were nocturnal.”  
Chatton laughed at this. “I’ve always been a night owl, well before the bondage looking suit came into play.”  
“Thank god I’m not the only one who thought that.” Ladybug told him crouching next to him.  
“Me-ouch, M’lady” he said winking at her. God was she stunning. Perfect skin to a great figure, stunning eyes the way her hair reflected blue in the right light. He couldn’t help but think about how he wanted to be near her as soon as possible.  
Ladybug rolled her eyes as per usual to the cat pun and immediately grew a somber look.  
“Look Chat I think we need to actually talk about everything for once. We stopped a few crimes together, took down two of hawkmoths villains but after the police trying to gun us down, when I saw you got nicked, I didn’t know what to do.” Chatton felt like he wanted to reach out and hold her the way his mother used to do for him but knew this wasn’t the moment. Not this early in their partnership. “We need to keep working towards keeping this victims safe from being wrongly arrested, at least until the cops stop trying to arrest us.” Chat Noir nodded in agreement.  
“We shouldn’t give this up though.” He said to her right away. “We need to keep this up. Every time there’s an akuma we come as soon as we can.”  
“And every time there’s a crime we try to come as soon as possible if possible.” She laid out  
“And nightly paw-trols because crime shares my sleeping habit.” He said with a wink. Ladybug ignored the pun and asked “every other night, except maybe Sundays?”  
“Sounds great,” he replied “letting the other know if they can’t make it.”  
Ladybug nodded “of course” she said. They both sat there in silence for about a minute or two letting it sink in that each day they bared more responsibilities of being heroes. Ladybug was the first to break the silence. “Did you want to do a patrol tonight, maybe to just let it sink in what we have to do.”  
“Here I thought you got sick of me easily m’lady.” Chat said sarcastically. Ladybug shook her head and giggled, the adorable giggle Chat came to adore.  
“Just your flirting and lame ass puns” she told him.  
“My puns are the best, and you know it.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah. So what do you say.”  
Chat Noir froze for a second thinking about what he should do. He should give in and spend all night patrolling with his favourite person ever, but at the same time he had a busy day in just a few short hours.  
“Today probably won’t work.” He said grimly. “Just really busy.”  
“Are you ok?” Ladybug asked seeing his mood change.  
“Yeah yeah I’ll be ok, just busy bugaboo.” He told her and began to walk to the edge of the building.  
“I’ll talk to later ok?” He said looking back at her one last time.  
“Yeah for sure Chat. I get it I’m busy too.” She said mostly the truth. He nodded and held out his staff extending to its max height and using it push himself throughout the city. Ladybug stood there sincerely hoping he was ok. But for now she guessed she would work on a birthday present for a certain boy.

 

Chapter 2: My brains arteries are narrowing and it fucking hurts aka The bubbler

People aren’t born sad; we make them way  
-Nikita Gill

6 short hours later.  
September 15, 2016

I won’t ever leave you Adrien. It’ll only ever be temporary.  
The last thing Adrien wanted to do was get out of bed. To live this day but he knew he had to do it now. Get used to his first birthday without his mother. He sat up in his bed and stretched scratching the back of his head. Most kids would be ecstatic to wake up in the bedroom he woke up in. Filled with every game poster and music he could ever want, with a wall in closet and bathroom to boot. The room was about as big as most one storey houses. But to him it felt like a small cage.  
Adrien was brushing his teeth this early morning looking at the dead look in his eyes. ‘,come on out on that peppy smile. It’s your birthday. Big 16. The one your mom was excited for…’  
he leaned down to spit and rings and noticed a small black box with a green bow on it. “From Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien!” It read. Adrien opened the box and immediately closed it in disgust. “Ugh, Plagg! Why would you think I would want a crap smelling Camembert for my birthday!?” He shouted to the next room plugging his nose.  
“Why would I ever assume otherwise?” He heard in the other room.  
“Asshole” Adrien said rolling his eyes.

At the Dupain-Cheng Household Marinette was excited bouncing down her stairs with a gift in her hands. She had spent all night making sure this scarf was perfect. Alya had suggested to her that making a gift for Adrien would help deepen their friendship. Well actually Alya was talking about something else going really deep but Marinette filtered it to her own liking. She reached her kitchen to discover her mother drinking tea.  
her mother was a quaint little Chinese lady at first sight but as soon as you pissed her off there would definitely be hell to pay.  
“Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.” She told Marinette who was quickly trying to get to school.  
“Mom!” Marinette whined “It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.”  
“Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it,” Sabine replies “but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--“  
Marinette quickly cut her off in a anxiety wracked voice “Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. Just don’t go in there” Sabine nodded chucking as Marinette kissed her cheek.  
“Have a nice day, sweetie!” She said to her departing daughter.  
“Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!” The teenager stuttered out before leaving closing the door behind her. Sabine  
simply shook her head sipping her tea.  
“Either porn or k-pop.” She said out loud.

At the Agreste Mansion Adrien was eating alone at the big dining table once again. He couldn’t hide sad demeanour thinking of how lonely the past year had become. Ever since his mother left his father became increasingly distant. Just then Nathalie walked in. “Your schedule, Adrien.” handing Adrien a tablet. Nathalie was a tall woman always dressed professionally with her hair tied back and standing with the best posture. Her eyes were usually peering down through her glasses to see the scheduling she had constantly for Adrien's father.  
“Thanks, Nathalie.” Adrien said but just as Nathalie started to leave he continued “ Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?” Nathalie turned to Adrien saddened and shocked right away by the hope in the poor boys face  
“Well, um-- He doesn't think would be a good idea”  
Adrien losing his smile again looked down at his plate and spoke turns sad again and spoke softly  
“'Course not.”  
Nathalie began to walk away from the birthday boy feeling upset for him. ‘All he wants is to celebrate his birthday and pretend for one day that no problems exist in the world.’ She thought. “Happy birthday, Adrien.” She said before exiting the room.  
“Happy birthday to me.” Adrien muttered

Outside the school during the lunch period, Adrien and Nino perched behind the side of the stairs attempting to stay out of sight.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?’ Adrien asked watching his friend take a long hit off a bong.  
“Calm down Agreste, no one can see us here.” Nino replied coughing. Nino was Adrien’s best friend, although seeing the two of them together no one would ever guess it. Adrien wore the latest designer clothes from his father’s company, usually favoring t shirts with button ups over them. Nino on the other hand always wore his slacks, baggy t shirts, large headphones and baseball cap, aiming for what adrien’s father would refer to as “urban” Nino held the bong to offer a hit to Adrien who promptly refused. Adrien knew if he smelled anywhere near of what Nino was offering he would instantly be pulled from school. He was a little jealous of how Nino could expertly light up the bong and suck back all the smoke with the water bubbling in the glass, enjoy his high and go about his day, but at the same time Adrien felt that Nino was doing it for the wrong reasons  
‘Dude, seriously though?’ Nino asked as he put his bong back in his bag. “Has your dad always been such a asshole? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.”  
“No, I'm pretty sure he was a asshole back then too.” Adrien replied walking out from behind the staircase with Nino, “Well, at least I tried.”  
Nino wrapped one arm around Adrien pulling him close. “It's your b-day, dude! Insist!” Adrien could see the bloodshot eyes behind Nino’s glasses. ‘How much pot did he smoke today?’ He thought to himself. “Hey man are you ok?” Adrien asked.  
“I’m great don’t ask.” Nino replied  
Hiding on the other side of the stairs now watching the public Adrien and Nino was Marinette and Alya, the latter encouraging the former. “You can do it, you can do it!”  
“I can do it, I can do it!” Marinette said to her friend. “I don’t want too but I was forced too so now i have to so I can do it!”  
“Bitch no one made you stay up all night making that thing.” Alya retoreted.  
“You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.” Nino told Adrien. “Hear some sage advice from a wise man of the new generation.”  
“Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.” Adrien told Nino trying to meet his glassy stare. “Man are you ok, you’ve been smoking a lot of that lately.”  
“It’s just pot Adrien it isn’t even a bad drug. Besides if anyone can convince your father, it’s me.”  
“I can't do it, I can't do it!” Marinette told her friend. “Please don’t make me he’s just cute to me that’s all!”  
“Girl you can, you already made the gift!”  
“No I fucking can’t!”  
“Man listen you’re just trying to divert the conversation elsewhere, this is about you not me” Nino said more angrily.  
“Dude I’m just worried about you, this seems more than just taking the edge off”  
“Alya I’m done here this whole thing was a stupid idea.” Marinette said preparing to leave.  
“Uh, no you don't, girl.” Alya said gripping Marinette’s arm. “You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time.” in one quick swoop Alya pulled Marinette off balance and pushed her out in front of the two boys.  
“Ah!” She screamed as she fell in front of them barely landing on her feet She looked up right into the green eyes of Adrien Agreste. “Um, he-- Hey!” She nervously squealed holding her present behind her back.  
“Hey.” A surprised Adrien said back.  
“Heeeelllllllo Marinette, nice save right there,” a wobbly Nino interrupted.  
“Umm I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...” Marinette began but was quikcly cut off by a shrill voice.  
“ADRIENNNN!”  
Everyone looked at the person coming out of the school building and down the stairs. It was Chloé Bourgeois. Chloé fucking Bourgeois. An enemy almost as bad as Hawkmoth himself. She had been the bitch in Marinette’s side her entire life, stepping all over everyone else because daddy dearest was the owner of Le Grand Hotel, and of course her all mightiness only increased when Dear old Papa became Mayor of the city. She couldn’t ever be bothered to treat the daughter of a baker as an equal.

Chloé walked up and faked yawned near Marinette and then shoved her away. “Out of the way.” she told the pissed off classmate before whipping her blonde ponytail in Marinette’s face. Pretending to act sweet she wrapped her arms around Adrien and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Adrien!” Chloé had known Adrien for years before anyone else had and often rubbed this in their faces.  
“Yeah, thanks Chlo.” a surprised yet unimpressed Adrien had replied separating himself from her.  
‘If Chloé could lay off that would be the best gift of all’ Adrien thought to himself.  
‘Fucking bitch i wish you were dead’ Marinette thought hoping she accidentally said it outloud instead.  
“Did you get the gift I sent you?” Chloé asked Adrien.  
“Uh, no.” Adrien said unimpressed and annoyed.  
“What? Oh, those delivery guys.” Chloé replied pretending to be as annoyed as him. “I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers.” She wrapped her arms around Adrien's shoulders again before closing off with “I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight.” and giving him another kiss on the cheek. As She left humming a happy tune to herself Nino chuckled and playfully punched Adrien's arm.  
“Dude you going to get some!”  
“Yeah she has none of what i want” Adrien told him rubbing off the gross feeling on his cheek..  
In the corner Alya was trying to encourage the once again hidden girl. “Get back there! Don't be a pussy!” While Marinette made very pussy like noises that would put even Chat Noir to Shame.  
Chloé made her way back to her stooge Sabrina, the typical nerdy looking girl, large glasses always carrying around her tablet and always anywhere within Chloé’s presence. She did whatever Chloé told her too, whenever she told her too. She seemed to be Chloé’s only true friend besides all the people who liked Chloé’s riches. Chloé was also Sabrina’s only friend which was pretty upsetting as well because she seemed to be a genuine person but all her effort and time went into making the prissy blonde happy. People were pretty sure she had a crush on her.  
“What did you get him?” Sabrina asked Chloé.  
“I didn't, you did.” Chloé told Sabrina angrily pointing at her “And it better be amazing, and it better not be late for you sake”  
Sabrina cowardly nodded “Mhm.” She muttered with her head down watching the frustrated Chloé: leaves. The scared Sabrina followed her looking through her tablet for a gift that would throw Adrien into her friends arms.  
Adrien was quickly answering a text, before looking back to his friend. “Listen I gotta go do a photo shoot today, father dearest demands it, don’t worry about the birthday thing ok?” Adrien trailed off seeing Nino rub his nose sniffing hard and shaking his head.  
“Come on man it’s your birthday, you gotta have something fun at least.”  
“Nino are you ok?” Adrien asked now conceded.  
“Hmm?” Nino asked, then holding up a small little plastic bag. “Oh right no dude don’t worry it’s not coke, just amphetamine.”  
“Nino.” Adrien said sternly.  
“What dude.”  
“Man I can get pot, it’s whatever but what else are you doing?” He asked. “You can really hurt yourself.” Adrien put a hand on Nino’s shoulder to which Nino pushed away.  
“No I can do the opposite though.” Nino actually seemed angry now. “If you want to help bro let me throw you a sweet 16, the one you deserve!”  
“C'mon, you can do it.” Alya told Marinette.  
Marinette getting a wave of determination stood up ready to talk to Adrien and hopefully get rid of this awkwardness that overcame her. All she wanted at this point was to befriend him truly. Maybe then she could move past this awkward crush.  
Just then a limousine pulled and Adrien prepared to leave.  
“I Gotta go to this Photoshoot.” Adrien told his friend.” Nino stood there dazed and upset. “I’m sorry man” Adrien gave Nino a fist bump and went to his ride. The limo left leaving everyone desperate to talk to Adrien, with Nino standing there out of it.  
“Why can't I just mean what I say?” Marinette muttered to herself.  
“Uh, say what you mean?” Alya replied to her  
“Exactly.” She looked up to the sky. “I need to blow off some steam.”  
“Well you definitely will have to clean your room then girl.” Alya told her friend.  
“Clean my, oh my god Alya ew shut up.” Marinette told her pervert friend. Marinette was thinking more of a patrol with Chat but knew he was busy today, so it seemed like cleaning her room and laying in bed miserable was the only plan.  
The two girls left while Nino stood aside mumbling to himself  
“Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.”

 

“‘Yeah the short way home’, she said, ‘don’t worry you can trust me,’ she said’ Marinette mocked aloud as both her and Alya stood outside the gate of the Agreste mansion.  
“This place really is huge,” Alya said ignoring her friends complaints. “Well give it to him.”  
“Why do I even have to do this,” She said cowering from the building. It was bigger than anything she could’ve ever imagined owning. If she even went on an awkward first date with this guy would he accept her for a second? Would she? “You’re the one who wants this to happen.”  
“Because your life is my soap opera.” Alya said. “Now put it in the mailbox!” She told Marinette pointing the large metal slot on the side of wall that protected the mansion. Marinette rolled her eyes and tried to open the mailbox, which without any stoneheart strength wouldn’t be giving in an inch anytime soon.  
“Well This mailbox won't budge! Time to leave!” Marinette said turning around only to be stopped by a hand on her breast.  
“Ring the- damn girl where do you hide all this breast?” She said holding a handful of Marinette boob. Seeing Marinette’s pissed off expression she uses it to point at the button on the wall.  
“Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-” But quickly replaced her sentence with a scream as Alya pressed the doorbell. A hidden compartment on the wall opened up and a camera and intercom appeared. ‘How rich are these people.’ she thought to herself.  
“Yes?” a female voice said through the intercom. ‘Is the his mom?’ thought to herself.  
“Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-” She held up the gift to the camera for the woman to see. “Heh, did I already say that? Umm... Heh... “ smiling awkwardly she gave an awkward.

 

“Put it in the box.” The voice said stoically while the mailbox opened.  
“Uh. Thank you!” She put the gift in the mailbox, and only two seconds after the camera retreated and wall compartment closed. Marinette is excitedly turned to Alya. “Oh! I hope he likes it!”  
‘She acts like it’s just a crush but I can see where this is going.’ Alya thought herself proud of her matchmaking skills. “You signed the note, right?” She asked the ecstatic girl and to  
Marinette’s surprised face she shook her head. “Ah, girl, girl, girl.”  
As they walked away and around the corner, Marinette shaking her head and groaning cursing at herself and Alya holding her own boob inquiring how to get to Marinette’s level of perkiness they walked into their friend Nino.  
“Oh hey Nino,” Alya said to Nino quickly releasing her breast. “You going to see Adrien?”  
“One last effort to get the old prison guard to let a birthday party.” He said to the two girls. “Why is she upset?” Pointing towards the blue haired girl shaking her head.  
“Oh nothing, Just dumb old Marinette fucked something up again,” Marinette said keeping her head down. Before anyone could say anything after this Nino’s hand was on Marinette’s shoulder.  
“We all make mistakes.” He told her looking her in the eyes. “I’m sure whatever happened will get better.” They went their separate ways each feeling a little better.  
‘Man Marinette really is cute even up close. That’s something you don’t see often.’ Nino thought.  
‘Nino’s a really great guy,’ Marinette thought. ‘It’s too bad he looks like he’s been crying. His eyes are so red and he looks like he can barely stand.’  
Inside Agreste Mansion Nathalie entered her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and put it on her desk while sitting down.  
Over the intercom Nathalie heard the voice of her boss. “Who was that, Nathalie?” Gabriel Agreste asked.  
“A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.” She told Gabriel.  
“Did you remember to buy him a present from me?” He shot back.  
Nathalie was surprised by this “Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.” She didn’t know where this came from. Why spring this on her now?  
Angrily Gabriel replied “Of course I did!”  
“Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.” She stammered  
“Good” was Gabriel’s last word before disconnecting. Why would he do this to her now? Sometimes Nathalie felt bad for the boy. Having such disconnect from his father, which only increases each day without the loving presence that was his mother. She covered her mouth in fear, realizing with Gabriel’s repetition this could mean the end of her job, or the beginning of something else she didn’t want to even think about. At the end of her rope the only real solution she could was the gift she just got from girl outside the mansion. ‘The boy had one friend come by to give her something. Do I really take that as the gift? Or do I really risk pissing off Gabriel when everything between us has gone so smooth?’ Before she could decide the doorbell rang. She peered into the camera to see a boy in baseball cap and slaggy t shirt. “Yes?” She asked.  
“Uh, hi.” The boy said with a big smile. “I’m Adrien's friend.”  
Nino and Nathalie were waiting for Gabriel while the former took in the sights admiring the space alone not to mention the statues and pictures of all the accomplishments Adrien’s dad had done over the years. ‘His dad seems dope,’ Nino thought. ‘I wonder how bad he must be for Adrien to think of him as this dictator. Then he heard the deep harsh voice plainly stating “Adrien's not home yet.”  
There was Gabriel Agreste in all his glory. He wore black-framed silver glasses with a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wore red dress pants. Nino could see where Adrien got the blonde hair from although Gabriel wore his much shorter, and also light blue eyes compared to Adrien’s blue ones. Nino saw the lack of wedding ring but one on his middle finger instead. ‘He must’ve thought something less sinister happened to Adrien’s mom then Adrien does’ Nino thought. Realizing he was just kind of staring at the man he cleared his throat and said to Gabriel “Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.” “Me?” Gabriel said thinking it was highly irregular and also unwanted.  
“Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.” Nino pleaded.  
“No.” He said raising his palm in a stop motion. “That's final.”  
“That's screwed up.” Nino said not noticing Adrien entering the foyer. “He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-“  
“I said no, and that’s final” Gabriel told the young man.  
“Man that’s really fu-“ Nino was interrupted by the voice of his friend.  
“Nino? You're here.”  
Nino turned around and smiled. “Anything for my best bud.” he walked up to give Adrien their signature fist bump, But Adrien awkwardly sucked air in between his teeth and darted his eyes to his father. “Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please.” Nino said Gabriel Pleading. Making Gabriel more furious by the second.  
“Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.” Adrien said to Nino hoping to defuse the situation as soon as possible.  
“Listen, young man,” Gabriel shouted, “I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!”  
As Gabriel left the room his son pleaded with him “Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me.” Although Gabriel didn’t listen to any of it. Nathalie stepped in front of them “Goodbye,” She told the young boy.  
Nino shook his head and turn leave stomping every step of the way, but Adrien ran up to catch him outside the front doors.  
“Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father--he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.” He told a angry Nino.  
“It's not fair, Adrien,” Nino said crossing his arms. “Why the hell is like this? Is he just an asshole for no reason?”  
“No Nino he’s not just an asshole, he’s just had a hard year that’s all.”  
“He doesn’t even wear his wedding ring anymore, I’ve seen that before, he’s an asshole.”  
“Nino don’t talk about my dad that way.” Adrien said to his friend. “ Are you just acting like this cause you’re high?”  
“What is with you and talking about me and what’s my damage.” Nino shouted. “When are we going to talk about yours huh?”  
“You never fucking ask!” Adrien retorted. Nino was taken aback sobering up immediately.  
“Nino listen I didn’t mean-”  
“It’s whatever dude, I get it, your dad is bitchy,” Nino said dully. “Nothing I can do, happy birthday” And with that Nino took his leave, Adrien standing there alone more sad then he thought he could ever be today.

 

At The Place des Vosges Nino is sitting under a very large tree with a lot of shade in the corner of the park hidden away from anybody who could spot him.. Angrily he began to light the hole of his bong taking deep breaths as the water bubbled. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand. Coughing into his hand from the hit he just took he looked up and saw a man and a boy walking by.  
“But, Daddy, please!” The boy dragged down on his father’s hand.  
“No, it's not playtime.” the father said annoyed. “You've got your chores to do.”  
Nino reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. ‘Ill figure out what these are after I guess.’ before taking 5 of them in gulp.  
The Kid continued to complain until the father turned to scream at his child.  
“I SAID NO! NOW WE ARE GOING HOME” The boy began to cry and the father simply picked up his son, put him over his shoulder and left.  
“Ugh. Adults are Assholes everywhere.” Nino said his head swimming.

“Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!” A deep evil voice said somewhere in the city. A hungry voice.

As Nino was taking another hit from his bong across the city the little Akuma flew down absorbing itself into the glass.  
Through the glowing pink butterfly symbol appearing on Nino’s face the voice spoke again.  
“Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours.” Hawk Moth told the teen. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  
“Yes, Hawk Moth.” Nino said as he was covered by up a purple-black smoke.  
The Bubbler landed on a rooftop, taking on the sleek blue and black design of bong, in a circular pattern.  
“No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!” he said crouching down looking at the people in the streets. He jumps and flies across the city, taking out a large sword like bong blowing into it letting loose a massive amount of large purple bubbles.  
The bubbles began to surround every adult adult in the area, and flying away while the adults screamed leaving their children behind scared for their lives.  
“Help!”  
“Look out!”  
“Please help me, oh fuck!”  
“Perfect.” Hawk Moth said in his lair.

Marinette was eating her lunch plenty sour from the fact that she spent all this time making a gift for this guy and there was a good chance he wouldn’t even know it was from her.  
“Adrien must have gotten his gift by now.” she said to herself.  
“What's that you said?” Marinette’s mother Sabine asked.  
“Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.” Marinette said caught off guard.  
“Definitely K-pop,” Sabine chuckled as she opened the window only for a large green bubble to come in and surround her flying up into the sky.  
“Mom! MOM!” Marinette screamed out the window at her also screaming mother. Marinette looked to the side of her and saw a very large muscular man with a thick moustache and bakers clothes. “Dad? Dad!” There was nothing she could do they were all flying away.  
“Your parents!” She heard tikki’s voice as she flew up to Marinette. “Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.”  
“I've got to find his newest villain ASAP” Replied Marinette “Tikki, spots on!” Marinette transformed into Ladybug ready to save the city once more.  
Flying by the Bubbler told himself “And now, party time!”  
Ladybug ran out of the bakery to crying kids. The bubbles filled in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.  
"Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.” He announced.  
Ladybug’s gut wrenched thinking of what could happen to the adults the parents if they went to high, or even popped. She looked to the group of crying kids “Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it.” and to a nearby teenager “You take care of them in the meantime.”  
“I-I Can’t do this I’m just a kid!” he exclaimed. “I’m only 16!”  
“And I’m only 15,” replied Ladybug. “If I can do this day in and day out I know you can look out after these kids. I believe in you” The teen nodded at her shakily. She nodded back and ran after the trail of the bubber.  
“Go get em, Ladybug!” one of the kids shouted.

Adrien finished up his small lunch meal by himself in the large dining room and stood up.  
“Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Freaking Yay!” He said sarcastically before walking into the foyer and stopping noticing no one was around. “Nathalie? Father?”  
Shrugging sadly he heard a noise outside he walked to a crowd of his classmates cheering.  
“Yay! Woo! Hell yeah! Happy birthday!” They cheered  
Bubbler stood on top of one of his bubbles “Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play.  
“Nino?!” Adrien exclaimed realizing who he was looking at.  
“The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!” The bubbler said jumping down to a DJ booth and holding open his arms to invite the cheering of all the psyched out teens. “Let's get this party started!” to which everyone cheered. The Bubbler played the party music, and people began to dance. Adrien was shocked by the sight of his friend akumatized and ran back into his house.  
“Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!” the teens danced to the music but looked in pain and sad. “So dance or you'll join the adults up in the fucking sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hell yeah!” Fireworks were shot off as he screamed this, hearing the voice of Hawk Moth in the back of his head.  
“It won't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!”

In Adrien's room Adrien looked at the silver ring on his hand. He heard a voice come from the back of his room eating most likely camembert cheese “What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.” It said.  
“But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!” Adrien replied.  
“You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away!” the voice retorted. “Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. He’s not really dangerous compared to the other ones.” Adrien turned and looked the source of the voice.  
“Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.” Adrien said determined to have fun even if his heart wasn’t into it..

Across the Rooftops Ladybug was running towards the fireworks as fast as she could.  
“It's you and me, Bubbler.” Ladybug said to herself. “Anything to save my parents.  
“Hell Yeah!” Declared an excited Adrien walking over to a sad-looking short blonde haired girl named Rose. “Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.” Rose merely smiled and gave him two thumbs up, then kept dancing and looking sad. Adrien turned around to see everyone dancing but with grim expressions. ‘What the fuck’ he thought to himself.  
Near the DJ booth a frightened Sabrina approached the bubbler. “I'm requesting a slow dance.” She said nervously  
“It's a bit early for that, isn't it?” He asked her with an eyebrow raised  
A nearby Chloé groaned and shoved Sabrina down putting on an innocent face for the villains “It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?” She told him pouting her lips.  
“OH! You know it, girl.” He said chuckling and changing the music to a slow dance. “My boy is going to get soooooome! Sweet sixteen indeed.” As People began to pair up around Adrien Chloé walked up to Adrien.  
“Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?” He asked her concerned for all his classmates.  
“Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon!” She told Adrien Dragging him to the centre of the floor. On the balcony, Ladybug scoped out the place trying to find a way to sneak up on the Bubbler and take him down fast when she noticed him going to change a record. Quickly she saw Chloé and Adrien dancing to the new slow song. Her eyes narrowed in on Chloé trying to kiss him, but Adrien looked entirely uncomfortable.  
“He doesn’t even want to be here with you, you prissy bitch.” She said to herself angrily. Before she could really process the situation she acted fast. “There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm!” Her lucky superpower shot out a record.Immediately she knew to throw the record into an empty space near the bubbler. Ladybug chuckled as she threw the record. It ricocheted across a few objects bouncing over to the DJ booth, hitting the volume all the way up and finally landing on the empty spot, beginning to play dance music again. Everyone broke up their pairs and kept dancing to the new jam. Adrien moved away from Chloé quickly glad to have a new opportunity to avoid her advances while The Bubbler realized that the music changed.  
“Dude! Who the hell just hijacked my mix?” He asked looking around  
“Yours truly.” Ladybug said to herself on the balcony. Just then her alarm beeped form her earring as one of the five spots disappeared. “Better bug out quick before I change back to normal.” She said to herself jumping out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion. Hiding behind cover she said quietly “Spots off.” Changing back to normal Tikki came out of the earrings and landed on her hands exhausted from the power that was just used.  
“Marinette!” She exclaimed drained and disappointed.  
“It was an emergency.” Told her kwami.  
“Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy.” She said back. “You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-“  
“I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up.” Marinette told the kwami not convincing her. “Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.” She put Tikki in her purse and entered the party to start looking around. Tikki needed good to recharge her powers and cookies were her favourite. She headed to the food table and found some cookies, quickly putting them in her purse for The magical creature.  
“I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.” She said while Tikki scarfed down the cookies.  
“Where have you been, girl?” Said out loud sneaking up on Marinette. “I was so scared something had happened to you.”  
Marinette turned around both nervous because now she needed to avoid her best friend but also relieved to see she was ok.  
“Me too!” She told her as they hugged.  
“I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all.” Alya said pulling away from a guilty Marinette. “They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.” She began to drag Marinette by the hand. “Uh, there's something I've got to do first.” She said hoping to save all her friends  
“It's about Adrien.” Alya told Marinette pleasing. Marinette sucked air between her teeth and finally said “Okay.”  
From inside her purse Marinette heard an urgent whispered voice “Marinette, the Bubbler.”  
“Okay, okay, in a sec.” she whispered back. running after Alya they entered Nathalie’s office. Sneaking up the desk They saw Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.  
“Look! Now you can sign your gift.” Alya told marinette. Marinette gasped not knowing if this was a blessing or a curse.  
Outside a large boy named Ivan was not dancing, and the Bubbler decided it was time to confront him. Ivan was naturally large standing at 6,3 large shoulders and biceps. He constantly had a sour face on while wearing his punk rocker clothes, and a tuft of hair on his head dyed blonde. Definitely not someone most of the students were looking to piss off or get into a fight with. But the bubbler was definitely a cocky one.  
“Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?” He said approaching the boy.  
“You wanna know why,” Ivan said, now standing up the much smaller bubbler. “Because 1: I hate fun, 2: Because you’re a little prick, and 3: Because I was the first one to be Akumatized, so I know at the end of the day, that everything you’re doing right now is not your choice and you’re going to have nightmares all about this.” He stood an inch away from bubbler now. “So back off prick.” As Ivan walked away the Bubbler laughed.  
“Awe, is big old stoneheart still upset that the retard rejected you. Ivan stopped dead in his tracks and within two seconds connected his fist to the Bubbler’s face. The bubbler simply laughed rubbing the blood from his mouth. Slowly he pulled out his blade.  
(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)  
"Love, Marinette". Marinette read out loud from her post it note she was putting on the gift. “There, are you happy Alya?” She asked her matchmaker friend.  
“Please you know you appreciate me for this.” She said with a wink before turning around to head out the office.  
“Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.” Tikki said to Marinette from her purse.  
“I can't do it now, Alya's here.” Marinette replied.  
“What'd you say?” Alya said turning her head back.  
“Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.” Marinette said louder. Alya left as Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Behind her she heard a scream as Ivan was floating by the window in a green bubble. “SHIT! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.” Marinette exclaimed.  
Back outside Adrien stepped on top of the DJ booth and pulled out a mike.  
“Hey, ,my fellow Students, how you doing?” Adrien asked hoping to get some raise out of his fellow friends.  
Adrien stood there in silence, as everyone stared on looking sad. One girl let out a sob. From the corner of his vision Adrien could see the bubbler approach with his sword. Most of the students let out cheers, but the one girl let out a cry. Adrien could swear he heard sob “my mom”  
Bubbler let out a menacing stare and swung his sword letting a large bubble forward and hitting the girl sending her floating into the sky hysterically screaming. Adrien immediately grabbed Nino by the arm.  
“Nino, what the fuck are you doing?!” He yelled. Nino pushed him off to the ground pointing a sword to his face.  
“You going to cross me too Adrien? At your Birthday Party huh?” Bubbler told his friend. “The party I threw for you? Maybe it wasn’t your dad I Had to get rid of this entire time. Maybe it was spoiled pieces of shit like you who stand around all day crying about mommy dearest left because she just couldn’t handle your shit anymore.”  
“Nino,” Adrien gasped out stung by all his words. “This isn’t you. It’s the akuma.”  
“THis is the best high I’ve ever had!” Nino screamed maniacally. “How high can you go?” Before Bubbler could make his move the ladybug yo-yo shot past them and wrapped around a power strip. The line was pulled and the power strip was pulled out of the wall shooting out hot sparks all over the bubblers face sending him away from Adrien screaming.  
“Ladybug?” Adrien said looking up at the beautiful figure of his favourite idol Ladybug.  
“Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.” Ladybug exclaimed standing heroically.  
“Why you gotta be like that bitch?” Bubbler asked rubbing his eyes.  
“You made all the adults disappear, that's why!” She told the bubbler. “And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun.” The bubbler stood up blinking rapidly as Adrien ran into his house.  
“Tell me Ladybug,” She said “Are you having fun?”  
Adrien looked behind before going into the house and saw his friend casting two bubbles at the super hero, and she deflected them the crowd scattered. Adrien knew now was the time to act. He ran upstairs to his room and said out loud “I think I've been a complete idiot.”  
“I’m sorry,” the voice inside his room said to him. “I convinced you to do this. To literally ignore the threat.”  
“It takes tango” Adrien said back. “So let’s go join our dancing partner.” Plagg the magical cat Kwami flew up to Adrien nodding his head with his mischievous grin ready and poised for action. Adrien smiled and nodded back before shouting “Plagg, claws out!” A magical green light surrounded Adrien as Plagg was sucked into Adrien’s silver ring. His clothes were replaced with a flexible leather costume, his eyes covered by a black leathery mask, and green cat like tint further hiding his identity. Claws shot out from his fingers and a belt that moved like a tails from his waist. His hair became ruffled, along with everything about this normally poised polite teenager. He Was no longer rich boy Adrien Agreste, he was now Chat Noir, protector of Paris.

Ladybug was jumping and weaving around the bubblers attacks, making sure not to get trapped by any of her bubbles. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it bounced off sending the bubble to the ground and bouncing up towards Ladybug’s face. Chat Noir jumped in front and hit the bubble with his staff, causing a huge pop.  
“Looks like I made it just in time.” Chat said smirking at her, happy that he saved her this time.  
“I had it under control,” she said winking “but thanks.”  
“Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!” Hawkmoth screamed in the bubblers head. The Bubbler reacted to this by throwing a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the two began to defend against them slashing and stabbing them to pop them one by one. A burst pot smelling smoke burst in Chatton’s face causing him to cough. The Bubbler snapped his fingers, and the bubbles turned green and started to circle around them, some sticking to them until they were both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggled against the bubble as the Bubbler laughed at her vain attempts.  
“Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.” The bubbler told her.  
“Dream on, Bubbler.” She retorted.  
“Total assholes ruining everything he said nodding his head “just like adults.”  
“Kids need adults.” Ladybug said back to him. “Despite our age were still kids.”  
“Fucking False!” Bubbler screamed back. “Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy and cause all our anxiety and issues, taking away our friends and making us search for anyway possible to get rid of the Pain” he screamed  
“But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!”  
“Not every adult.” Bubbles said quietly.  
Chat looked at his friend now realizing they had more in common then he originally thought. Maybe it wasn’t exactly Adrien’s dad he had a problem with. “You must bring the adults back!” He told the Bubbler hoping he could give into reason.  
“Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?” He said twitching slightly. He ran at them and kicked the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Chat Noir screamed as the teenagers gasped losing their heroes.  
“What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!” Hawkmoth told his minion.  
“Don’t worry Hawky dude,” The bubbler said back. “When their bodies are splattered on the ground getting jewelry will be a piece of cake. As he said cake a piece smacked side into his face.  
“EAT IT TOO!” A voice shouted too. The bubbler wiped it off and looked to the side seeing a teen with seven young children behind him.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Bubbler shouted at him. “Your heroes? The ones floating to the stratosphere right now?”  
“No” the teen shouted back at him. “I think I’m a teen just like them. They’re a symbol of hope for people like us, against people like you. Showing us we can stand be heroes too!” Bubbler sneered as the crowd of teens slowly gathered up to stand against the villain.  
In the Green bubble up in the sky Ladybug and Chat Noir were trying to burst the bubble smacking their weapons against it.  
“Use your Cataclysm!” Ladybug said to him giving up on her yo-yo.  
“Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?” He replied  
“Well We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever.” She replied sarcastically  
“Wouldn’t be a problem to me,” he said raising an eyebrow, with his partner groaning and blaming her forehead. “Cataclysm!” He shouted summoning dark energy to his hand. He touched the bubble and it burst sending them falling to the ground.  
“Should we see if you land on your feet this time?” Ladybug replied, knowing no one was coming to catch them this time.  
“No, thanks!” He shouted  
“Your stick, there!” She said grabbing chat and pointing to the Eiffel Tower.  
“Got it!” He said as He threw his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower.  
“Hang on!” Ladybug told him as she threw her yo-yo. It caught around the staff, allowing them to whip around and swing to safety.  
“Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.” Chat said brushing himself off shakily.  
“We've got to get to his bong sword thing,” she told him. “that's got to be where the akuma is.” Just then Chat Noir's ring alert sounded.  
“Better hurry.” He replied  
Outside the mansion, The Bubbler pulled out his sword. “What is wrong with you all?” He shouted. “Why would you want adults here all they do is ruin everything! Just enjoy the fucking party.” Another teen replied by grabbing a decorative stone from outside and whipped it at him which he smacked away with his sword. “Fine” he growled. He summoned a bubble and swung it towards the ungrateful teens and it was deflected by Ladybugs yo-yo.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble.” She said swinging down followed by Chat Noir.  
“Ladybug!” Alya shouted cheering along with the teens.  
“No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.” Ladybug told him staring him down.  
“Fine!” He shouted. “I don’t need anyone including all of you!” He grunted as he took out his bubble sword and captured all the teens in bubbles.  
“NOOO!” Shouted chatton.  
“Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!” He screamed at the heroes. The Bubbler jumped from roof to roof and Ladybug and Chat Noir pursues him through the city. The Bubbler flew up to the Eiffel Tower and as Ladybug and Chat Noir started to climb it while he threw explosive bubbles at them. Chat Noir's ring alert sounded again, his paw icon showed that there was only 2 minutes left before he transformed back.  
“I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.” he told her. “Lucky Charm!” She shouted throwing her yo-yo And having a big wrench fall into her hands.  
“Your plumbing skill better be top notch” He told her. Ladybug simply shrugged and The Bubbler threw more explosive bubbles at Chat Noir. As He dodged them he landed atop a beam  
“Could use a little work! Is that all you got?” He said distracting the villain from Ladybug finding a path to victory. ‘Please Ladybug, hurry. We need to save our parents, our friends. Nino”  
Ladybug begins thinking and her vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench in her very hands.  
“Got it!” She shouted and began to run towards the pipe while Chat Noir was still dodging bubbles. She loosened the screw and the pipe came off. It shot up to where Chat Noir was standing.  
“Chat Noir, cover me!” She shouted as He took the pipe.  
“Go on!” He shouted now using the pipes air to deflect The Bubblers bubble. The bubbler screamed in anger and raised his bong sword once again, but Ladybug threw her yo-yo and tugged on the sword but the bubbler held on trying to aim it at her. Chat Noir jumped forward and pinned the bubbler to the ground.  
“Get away, leave me alone!” He screamed.  
“I can’t do that,” Chat said. “Not again.” With one final tug Ladybug pulled it away from his hand bringing it to her. The bubbler watched in horror as She broke the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flew out of the sword in front of her.  
“Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.” She shouted as her yo-yo opened up glowing pink.  
“Time to de-evilize!” She swung it around, and captured the akuma in the yo-yo closing it.  
“Gotcha!” She opened the yo-yo again and the akuma was purified.  
“Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” She waves goodbye to the white butterfly glittering away then She threw the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returned every adult to safety. Chat Noir released The Bubbler and the black smoke covered him and turned him back into good old Nino. Ladybug and Chat Noir bump their fists and said in unison “Pound it!” Once again saving the day.  
They both jumped to the rooftops ready to leave but ladybug stopped the hurrying Chat. “Do you think he’ll be ok?” She asked Chat.  
“The cops have no proof who he is so he won’t go away.” He told his partner. “But every other way… I really don’t know” he looked down sad before turning back and running off to his civilian life.

Nathalie Sancoeur Returned to her office and without hesitation Gabriel spoke to her on the intercom.  
“Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?”  
“Actually, I was going to check right away sir.” She said calmly although she was anything but calm.  
“Good.” He replied Before disconnecting.  
Nathalie felt nothing but despair looking around frantically, until her eyes landed on Marinette's gift lying there. She sighed knowing the choice she had to make. ‘It wasn’t my choice that what happened this afternoon happened.’ She thought as she crumpled up threw out Marinette's post-it note into the garbage. She walked into the dining room where Adrien was eating. “A birthday present, from your father.”she told him.  
“Thank you,” Adrien told her with a bright smile on his face. “I mean, please say thank you to my father for me.” Nathalie nodded feeling guilty while Adrien looked happily at the gift.

September 16, 2018  
Outside the school the next day Chloé was Screaming at Sabrina “What do you mean not for a week?”  
“There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.”!sabrina said Chloé cowering.  
“So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloé said storming inside the building followed by Sabrina.  
“Ha ha! Serves The bitch right.” Alya said to Marinette.  
“Hey girls!” They heard Adrien say as He got out of his limousine, wearing a blue scarf.  
“Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.” Marinette said excited to Alya.  
“Hey, dude.” Adrien said softly to Nino who was sitting on the steps with his head down. He looked up and gave a faint smile to his friend before giving him a fist bump.  
“Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.” Alya told Adrien giving him a rock on hand wave.  
“Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?” Adrien said to a surprised Marinette “He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.” He told them.  
“Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.” Nino said standing up looks shaky. “Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-“ Adrien began before getting cut off by Nino.  
“We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.” Nino said.  
“So best buds should be there for their friends when they notice something wrong?” He asked Nino. Nino let out a sigh, until finally he nodded his head.  
“Yeah lets go talk” Nino said. “I think I’m ready and if it’s going to be anyone who helps me I want it to be you.” Adrien nodded and gave his friend who was near in tears a hug. They walked off into the school to have a conversation that would forever solidify their friendship.

“You gonna tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf?” Alya asked the shocked Marinette.  
“But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.” She told her friend “I’d rather he be happy with his dad then be impressed with me for a couple of days.  
“Aw, Marinette.” Alya cooed before hugging her friend. “You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. I Promise.” Marinette nodded happy to have the best friend she could ever ask for.  
The bell rang at that moment and everyone walked I’m excited to finish this Friday and finally relax.

 

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FrOQC-zEog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try for once a week with these chapters permitting I have free time for it because life gets in the way such as family emergencies medical problems and drinking alone in my basement surrounded by my roommates cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Series created by Thomas Astruc  
> Developed by Jeremy Zag  
> Follow me @rusted_feathers on twitter.


End file.
